Lemons Over All!
by Limone.Scrittore.Fantascienza
Summary: Yup, you read that right! This is where I'll be writing The Lion King/The Lion Guard lemons and making an entire collection of them right here in the TLK fandom! More details inside. Images in story cover taken from various sources. Credits to their respective owners. WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT INSIDE! Don't like, don't read!
1. KionXFuli Part 1

**Okay, I'm rather new here in FF so I hope readers will take it easy on me :P I'm interested in writing as what you call 'lemons', but I'm gonna be honest; this is my first attempt in writing such erotic stories. So as a start, I'll be writing the first part of the first lemon story here just to see how well it's received, and if I get enough support, I'll finish off this one and continue with other The Lion King lemon stories here as well. If my first story is well received, I'll be more than glad to take suggestions from readers for my next stories as well :)**

 **So I've been watching The Lion Guard recently, and based on several fics that I've read here in the fandom, it's clear to me that KionXFuli is one of the most profound shipping alongside KionXJasiri, so this first story will be dedicated to our favorite Lion and Cheetah! Please note, this first chapter won't contain anything sexual, so it will be below the M rating (for now) ;)**

 **A/n: I won't be mentioning Kion and Fuli's age here, so it's your freedom to imagine them as cubs, young adults or fully-matured adults in this story. Please read and review, I'd like to hear your thoughts :)**

 **KionXFuli Part 1**

Night time dawned upon the Pridelands as the vast Savannah fell into darkness and was dimly illuminated by the crimson moonlight, slightly obscured behind several wispy clouds. By now, most of the animals here were safely curled up in their usual habitat within the savanna, resting and preparing for the new challenges that awaits them the next day.

But for a particular Lion and Cheetah, they were quite a distance away from their usual sleeping grounds that night. With Timon bringing along Pumbaa and Bunga to sleep over at his Ma's place at the very edge of the Pridelands, Kion and Fuli were entrusted to look after their home at Hakuna Matata Falls while they were away. Initially, the meerkat had approached Kion alone to do the favour, but Fuli, not wanting her lion friend to spend the night by himself, volunteered to keep Kion company for the night, to which Kion had happily accepted.

"Ahhh! Finally, Hakuna Matata Falls!" Fuli exclaimed with relief once they reached the secluded jungle area that surrounded the waterfalls after journeying for more than half an hour from Pride Rock. "Spending the night here is exactly what we need after a long day!"

"Heh, you said it," Kion grinned, agreeing with her that after a day of chasing hyenas, shooing away vultures, calming a herd of stampeding zebras and other strenuous deeds, an overnight retreat at the luscious waterfalls was the perfect ending to a very hectic day.

They curled themselves on a slab of rock near the Falls, but making sure to put some distance between each other at the same time. They may be long-time friends, but they knew they had to put some boundaries between themselves, given that they were of opposite sexes and were spending the night alone with each other for the very first time. It was all very casual and they didn't find it awkward of being with each other's company that night.

"Goodnight, Kion…" Fuli yawned as she stretched herself before resting her muzzle on her left foreleg.

"Goodnight, Fuli." Kion smiled at his friend before comfortably settling himself down on the rock. "Oh… and, Fuli?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for keeping me company tonight."

The cheetah chuckled, somewhat glad to hear her leader's words of gratitude. "You're welcome, Kion."

And with nothing else being said, both felines shut their eyes and peacefully drifted off into their slumbers. The sleeping felines remained undisturbed as the quiet night continued on and the only sounds that could be heard were the chirping of insects as well as the subtle drizzling sounds of the waterfall splashing against the rocks. But just after an hour into their sleep, a strong savanna wind blew across Hakuna Matuta Falls. At first, both Kion and Fuli tried to ignore the natural phenomena after being slightly awakened by it, but as seconds went by, the wind got stronger and the eerie whistling sound of the wind resembling that of a wailing banshee broke the peaceful silence, making it impossible for the felines to carry on with their slumber.

Kion groaned and shut his eyes to force himself to sleep, but the winds blew across his body and he soon found himself shivering from the coldness of the atmosphere. He turned to see how Fuli was doing, and as expected, he could clearly see her stirring and shivering as well.

"Fuli, you awake?" he whispered.

"Ugh. How can I not be with the blowing right into my face?" she replied while trying to keep warm by hugging herself tighter. "Is it just me or is the wind getting stronger?!"

True enough, Kion could feel the wind was indeed blowing stronger, as leaves and small branches that were caught in it blew past their heads. "Brrr… you're right. If we don't do something to keep ourselves warm, we might actually freeze to death!" he exclaimed while shivering more violently than before.

Fuli let out an exasperated sigh at hearing this. She knew there weren't any shelter at the Falls for them to seek refuge from the winds, and they can't leave the place after they were entrusted to look after it… so that left them with the only thing they had that was sure to provide them some degree of warmth: each other. Without saying anything, Fuli got up and went over to Kion before snuggling herself right against him, much to the Lion's pleasant surprise.

"Fuli, what're you doing?" Kion asked as he felt his cheetah friend tucking herself comfortably against his body.

"What else? Doing the only thing that will make sure we don't freeze to death," Fuli grinned teasingly at the surprised look on Kion's face. "So come on and cuddle up! I won't bite!"

"Um… okay…"

Kion raised a brow at her witty comment but proceeded to embrace her by wrapping his arms around her body anyways. He couldn't understand why, but he felt his breathing intensified when he pulled her body closer against his. Eventhough they had been close friends for a while now, this was Kion's first time of being at such close proximity with his female cheetah friend. After all, they had to interact and behave professionally with each other since they were members of the elite Lion Guard.

Kion let out a relaxed sigh as he held Fuli closer. The feeling of her soft fur brushing against his was foreign to him but it was beyond pleasurable at the same time. Fuli seemed to be enjoying it as well, as she began purring and pushing her body against Kion while bearing a noticeable smile on her lips. Their tight embrace on each other proved to be effective, as their body heat kept them warm and they found themselves no longer shivering from the cold. After hugging each other for another forty minutes, the winds eventually died down and the air stood still once again.

Both of them noticed the change in environment but they were so comfortably tucked against one another that they were reluctant to let go of their embrace.

"Wow. Looks like your plan actually worked!" Kion commented while gently rubbing his muzzle against the silky fur on Fuli's forehead.

"Heh, I know!" Fuli chirped with a grin and noticed Kion smiling back at her. "You know, just because the winds have stopped, doesn't mean we have to stop making use of our bodies."

Kion's eyes widened when Fuli said this. He could've sworn there was something different in the way she said her last sentence. He stared down at his cheetah friend, who simply gazed back into his amber eyes with a rather seductive grin spread across her lips. His heart started pounding viciously against his chest when he felt Fuli's paws slowly caress the powerful muscles of his legs and robust shoulders that was hidden beneath his auburn fur. In turn, Kion found himself subconsciously snaking his left paw across her back and stroking the fur on her broad chest and savouring the feel of every turn of her curves in that particular area.

Fuli felt his paw caressing and fondling her chest and the mischievous grin on her lips grew wider.

"Like what you feel, Kion?" she cooed while maintaining her teasing smirk.

Her words seemed to snap him out of his trance-like state as Kion gasped and withdrew his paw when he realised what he had been doing to Fuli. Guilt was slowly engulfing him as he begin cursing himself for touching her inappropriately. Had he really sunk that low as to grope his own female friend whom he had been close friends with for a very long time now? Feeling ashamed, he turned to face her in order to apologize for his inappropriate actions.

"Fuli… I'm very, very sorry… I... I don't know why I did that… I-"

His words were cut short when his eyes made contact with hers once again. Jade met with amber. The world seemed to stop as he stared at the longing and lustful look in her emerald eyes. His nose twitched when his sharp sense of smell noticed that her sweet scent that hung in the air had become stronger. His breathing intensified when Fuli brought her muzzle closer to his before giving him a slow, long lick on his nose. She then proceeded to slowly lay herself on her back with her front paws curled in front of her chest, while her half-lidded eyes stared lustfully back at him.

Kion remained silent as he observed the female cheetah lay herself right in front of him. All the guilt and shame that overcame the lion earlier instantly vanished the moment his eyes laid on the enticing beauty that was spread before him. Without saying another word, Kion flashed Fuli a soft smile before gently placing his robust body on top of hers, turning the grin on Fuli's lips into a sudden gasp that was instantly followed by a long, euphoric moan of pure pleasure.

 **Okay, so unfortunately, I'm gonna have to stop here since I'm trying to maintain this chapter below the M rating. Once again, do let me know if I should continue with the more intimate part of the story** _ ***wink wink***_ **and also your thoughts of how I should better improve my writing. In other words, please leave a review :P**

 **LSF signing out!**


	2. KionXFuli Part 2

**KionXFuli Part 2**

 **First up, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, I wasn't actually expecting to receive any almost instantly after posting lol :P I really like the requests given by you guys and I'll try my best to come out with ideas for your suggestion. I will finish this KionXFuli fic followed by a SimbaXNala lemon (my two favorite pairings), then I will be working on requests. If possible, I'd appreciate those who made requests to contact me via PM so I can details and ideas. Thanks again for your reviews and suggestions, they're greatly appreciated! :)**

 **A/n: As adviced by some reviewers, I'll be upping the rating to M.**

 **Warning: This part of the chapter will include vivid description of sexual intercourse between primary characters. Reader discretion is advised.**

Fuli let out a sudden gasp when she felt Kion's throbbing length rest against her entrance. Still laying on her back, she drew her hind legs up and wrapped them around his back as Kion lowered himself until their muzzles were inches apart. He paused and stared down at her jade orbs, waiting for her permission. Flashing him an assuring smile, Fuli slowly gave him a single nod of approval and braced herself for the enchanted moment that would forever change her life. Kion leaned forward to give her a comforting lick on her nose and prepared himself for their big moment.

Putting aside his nervousness, Kion rolled his hips forward. Both lion and cheetah gasped together and Kion's eyes squeezed shut as he let out a moan of ecstasy. Fuli was so soft, hot and tight, there wasn't a rest from all the feelings that surrounded his pride as he pushed himself inside her. He paused halfway to see if Fuli was able to cope with the feeling, and judging by the wide grin and the longing look in her eyes that she gave him, he could tell that she was more than happy to have him all the way in.

Kion brushed his nervousness aside and eased himself further into her, moving as slowly and gently as he could. They both let out a sigh once Kion's hips met her haunch.

"Mmh… wow, you're so… big." Fuli managed to gasp, all the while maintaining the lustful grin on her lips.

Kion's member throbbed at the compliment. This was his very first time mating with a female and to hear those words coming from his own best friend was beyond arousing. "And you're so tight… Fuli." he breathed with a smile, hoping his words were just as flattering.

Kion gave Fuli some time to adjust having his member all the way inside her. After a few seconds, Fuli squirmed from underneath him, signalling that she was ready. Taking a deep breath, Kion slowly backed out of her entrance, earning a whimper from her. Just before his length was about to leave her, he softly thrusted back up into her. Fuli's eyes widened and she let out a gasp of pleasure when she felt his pride bury itself back into her.

Again, Kion paused to check on Fuli while his length was still all the inside her. Her broad chest fluttered up and down as her breathing intensified, but Fuli was able to lean her head up and brought their muzzles together to give him a slow, long lick on his maw. Her display of affection was exactly what he needed. Kion was more confident in his next thrust, pressing deeper into her and causing her to let out a moan. After he reached the deepest he could go again, he repeated the process of pulling out and thrusting back in, indulging in the softness and wetness of his best friend's vagina around his length.

Waves of pleasure overcame both felines as Kion kept his rhythm of thrusting in and out of Fuli. He wanted to keep this up all night, there was just so much of his best friend that he wanted explore. But a pooling feeling that was slowly brewing in his gut and nether regions told him that his inexperience could only take so much of being so close to Fuli.

Kion let his thrusts turn even faster and deeper as he felt Fuli's hind legs tremble and shift around over his back. Even now, she was still so tight and soft and so ready to accept all of him. Eventually after giving Fuli one final thrust, Kion let out a long, breathy growl pour out of his mouth as he finally reached his climax, the muscles in his lower body going haywire as his pride kept on pulsating and shooting jet after jet of his own seed inside the female cheetah.

Fuli squirmed and let out a moan of pleasure as her inner muscles rippled along his length the moment she felt Kion's pride twitched inside her, shooting his cum directly into her womb. The lion's member kept on pumping his cum into the feisty cheetah for as long as it could, the orgasms of each partner paralyzing them in time with each other. Kion gradually came to a stop, still fully buried inside her, and panted to catch his breath. In his head, he replayed these last perfect moments, what it felt like to cum inside Fuli, his closest friend. It must have been a strange feeling for his cheetah friend, having his seed all the way inside her.

Fuli let out a whimper as Kion pulled himself out from her, causing some of his cum to trickle out from her flower and right onto the grassy ground. She let out a small chuckle as her lion friend laid himself next to her and gently placed his muzzle on her chest.

"Wow… that was… different." Kion breathed, as Fuli began to slowly caress his soft, amber-red mane.

"Mmm… it sure was..." Fuli drowsily replied with a sleepy smile as she wrapped her arms around Kion to cuddle with her lion friend. "Goodnight… Kion."

Kion let out a sigh as he comfortably buried his muzzle deeper against his sleeping buddy's soft, curvaceous chest. "Goodnight, Fuli."

And with that, both felines closed their eyes and peacefully retreated into their sleep while maintaining their affectionate embrace onto one another, as the myriad of stars twinkled above them and the only sounds that could be heard that quiet night were their steady breathing and the splashing water of the Hakuna Matata Falls.

Several feet away from the sleeping felines, a particular honey badger observed them from the cover of several thick underbrush that surrounded the Falls. Bunga had snuck away from Timon's mother's place earlier to check on his friends, and arrived just in time to see Kion and Fuli's intimate physical expression of their love just as he was about to greet them. With both felines now already asleep, Bunga chuckled to himself before promptly turning around and leaving his sleeping friends to themselves.

 **The End**

 **Hope I didn't do too bad for my first lemon. Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think. Also, do mention your suggestions in the reviews or contact me via PM. Have a good one!**

 **PS: Credits also to yingyangmaster for giving me some help and idea on this lemon.**


	3. KionXKiara Part 1

**Hey everyone, LSF here. First, I'd like to thank everyone who's read my KionXFuli lemon, I'm so glad it was well received :) Okay so this lemon was requested by STR2D3PO who also provided a few suggestions for the story's plot. As adviced by a friend of mine, yingyangmaster, this first part of the lemon won't contain anything** _ **too**_ **sexual; that will come in the second part. Hope I won't disappoint anyone with this lol :P Also, please don't forget to leave a review. Thanks!**

 **A/n: Unlike the first lemon, I'll be specifically portraying the central characters here as young adults. This story takes place sometime after the events of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Slight AU within the plot.**

KionXKiara Part 1

Kiara trudged heavily along the tall grass of the zebra grazing grounds, her ears folded behind and her tail between her legs. Her gaze never left the ground as she walked blindly ahead, all the while struggling to hold back the tears that were slowly filling up her mahogany eyes. A herd of grazing zebras stepped aside to make way for the royal princess, though she didn't utter a single word of thanks nor made eye contact with any of them, which was what she would have done under normal circumstances.

Kiara walked ahead in her trance-like state, not bothering to look up to see where she was going. She trekked on ahead and finally stopped when she found herself standing at the very edge of a cliff. Hundreds of feet below her was a narrow gorge that became an infamous landmark amongst the animals of the Pridelands. The gorge was notoriously known as the place where the Mufasa, the preceding King of the Pridelands, was killed in a wild wildebeest stampede, which was later revealed to be intentionally planned by none other than Mufasa's younger brother Scar.

But all that happened years before Kiara was even born, so those events didn't really mean anything to the young lioness. In fact, she didn't even know the story of Mufasa's death… until only two weeks ago when Kovu, her beloved mate and significant other, was killed at the very same gorge. What was even mysterious about the tragic event was that Kovu was killed after being trampled on by a massive group of stampeding wildebeests, eerily similar to way the late King Mufasa was killed as well.

No-one knew what caused the wildebeests to stampede nor what Kovu was doing alone in the gorge. Some took the eerie similarity between Kovu and Mufasa's deaths as a bad omen of something much worse that would eventually befall upon the Royal Family and the inhabitants of the Pridelands, while others saw it as nothing more than a coincidence. Whether it was a coincidence or not was irrelevant for Kiara, the fact still remains that her beloved mate was killed.

Kovu's untimely death had certainly taken a toll on the young lioness, as she was consistently crying hysterically every few minutes for the past several day, mourning the loss of her mate. Other animals offered their condolences whenever they passed by her, though their comforting words were often went ignored by the distraught princess. Though Kiara's parents were just as distraught by Kovu's death, Simba and Nala could do nothing more but to comfort and console their daughter whenever Kiara had her breakdowns, they obviously can't do anything to bring Kovu back into the mortal world, though they wished they had the power to do so. It hurt them to see their own daughter crying herself to sleep every night and refusing her meals.

As tragic as the whole incident was, there was only one lion within the Royal Family who was unmoved by Kovu's untimely demise, and that lion was Kiara's own younger brother, Kion. Growing up over the years, the siblings never got along well with each other, mainly due to the fact that Kiara was next in line to rule the Pridelands, while Kion tragically learned that he'll never get the chance to be the King as that role will be taken over by Kiara's future children after her reign. In a way, Kion saw his fate was similar to that of Scar. The siblings regularly fought each other because of this, and it got so bad that it reached the point where Simba had no choice but to separate them by literally ordering Kion to leave Pride Rock and moved him in to a smaller den a couple of miles away from their home. But Simba's intentions back-fired and he soon found his children refusing to see nor speak with each other after that. To make it worse, Kion has since refused to even speak to him or Nala after they ousted him from their den, and it had been going on that way for the past several years up till now.

But all that happened in the past and didn't matter to Kiara. Right now, she found herself standing over the edge of the cliff, just staring down into the deep gorge below. A tear rolled down her cheek as she continued staring down into the abyss. With Kovu gone, she saw no purpose in being in this world anymore. She was desperate, she felt so lonely in this world that she was willing to do anything to be reunited with Kovu.

 _I'm coming home, my love._

Kiara took a deep breath and prepared herself for the leap that will fatally end her life and bring her a step closer to her deceased mate.

"That is sooo expected of you, Kiara."

The young lioness gasped and looked behind over her shoulder, only to see Kion standing just a few feet away behind her. Kiara snorted, her younger brother's face was the last thing she wanted to see just before she was about to kill herself.

"I don't know what you're doing here, Kion, but whatever it is, you're not gonna stop me," she said, turning her attention back to the gorge below.

"Oh, I wasn't gonna stop you."

Kiara looked over her shoulder once again in surprise.

"No, I was actually getting myself some front-row seats to watch you take the Leap of Death," Kion said, smirking smugly as he slowly approached her. "You know, Kiara, you're actually doing both of us a favour by killing yourself. I get to be next in line for the throne, and you can finally be reunited with that hideous lion you call your mate! It's a win-win situation!"

Kiara started seeing red the moment he disparaged her deceased beloved.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT KOVU LIKE THAT!" she angrily yelled before pinning her brother to the ground, her unsheathed claws that sank into the flesh of his shoulders restricted his movements.

Surprisingly, Kion maintained his smirk on his lips as he lay on his back while his sister was on top of him, flashing her razor-sharp fangs just inches away from his muzzle. Kiara was sure that her firm grip on Kion made it impossible for him to escape, but the sudden gleam in his eyes made her realised that something was amiss. With one swift movement, Kion kicked his hind leg upwards so that it hit Kiara's lower abdomen, causing her to growl in pain and slightly loosening her grip on his shoulders. Seizing the opportunity, Kion used all his strength to push his sister off of him, only to pin her down to the ground milliseconds later.

Slightly fazed, Kiara opened her eyes and saw that their roles had reversed, with her laying on her back and Kion on top of her, pinning her shoulders to the ground.

"Hah! You never could have pinned me down, Kiara. Not when we're cubs, and not even now," he gloated, his triumphant smirk earned him an annoyed growl from Kiara.

To Kiara's surprise, Kion casually got off from her and even helped her get back on her fours. Kiara was noticeably confused by this and wondered if there was a hidden agenda behind her brother's kind gesture. "Kion… what exactly are you up to?"

"If you still haven't figured it out, Kiara, I was saving your worthless life," he sighed in exasperation, though still maintained the smug grin on his lips.

"Doesn't sound like something you would do," Kiara said, feeling rather suspicious of her brother's true intentions.

"Well, believe it or not, people do change." He paused for a few seconds and then continued while staring into her eyes, "Look, ever since Dad kicked me out of Pride Rock, I kinda felt lonely and actually started missing being around with you."

His sister raised a brow at him. "So… you didn't mean what you said about me and Kovu with your… 'win-win situation'?"

"Okay, I may have hated you before… and maybe there _were_ times that I've wished you'd die early, but I'm not heartless, Kiara. I only said that to get you away from the edge of that cliff. Of course I wouldn't encourage my own sister to jump to her death!" he teased with a chuckle before giving her a loving nuzzle.

Kiara was taken aback when Kion began to affectionately rub his head against her side. They've been at each other's' throats for such a long time that his display of affection felt foreign to her. All the same, she returned his nuzzle, gently rubbing her muzzle against his mane. Maybe Kion had changed his ways after all.

"Well, I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but… thanks for looking out for me, Kion," Kiara grinned at him after they let go of each other.

"Don't get used to it," Kion replied with a chuckled. "Come on, you better go back home and stay far, far away from the edge of that cliff."

"Actually… I think I need to stay away from Pride Rock for awhile," Kiara sighed. "I just can't stop thinking about Kovu if I were to go back there again."

"Err… okay. Well, why don't you hang out at my place for the time being, then?"

Kiara paused in thought. She had never actually been to the den where Kion was forced to live in since their major argument broke out a few years back, so it would be nice to visit his place at least once in a lifetime. "Alright, then. Lead the way."

The two siblings made their way across the savanna and headed for Kion's den. When they eventually arrived, Kiara saw for herself that his den was actually in a small cave a few miles south from Pride Rock.

"Home sweet home," Kion grinned as they stepped into the cave.

Kiara looked around. The den was slightly cramped that is only spacious enough to fit at most, three lions in it and several sharp stalactites hung dangerously overhead.

"You live like this?" Kiara asked.

"Well, I don't really have a choice… thanks to somebody," Kion replied, making Kiara feel all the more guilty. "But err… let's not bring that up again. Come on, make yourself at home."

Kiara proceeded to lay on her side at a particular corner as Kion followed suit and settled down next to her.

"Kion, you remember how we always dreamed of going on an adventure and living somewhere dangerous and life-threatening together back when we were cubs? I guess this is the closest we'll ever get to living that dream," Kiara grinned as she eyed the stalactites overhead that looked like they were about to fall and pierce through their skulls at any moment.

"Heh, of course I remember!" Kion smiled, fondly recalling his memories during their cubhoods. "We were really close to each other back when we were cubs."

"Yeah... we were. It's sad that we turned out like this…" Kiara sighed, guilt and regret embedded in her voice.

A pregnant silence soon erupted within the den as the two siblings looked awkwardly away from each other.

Kiara's lower abdomen had suddenly became sore and she began rubbing around it with her paw.

"What's wrong?" Kion inquired, slightly concerned.

"Nothing, just a little sore from where you kicked me earlier back when we were at the cliff," Kiara replied while giving him an unamused look at the same time.

Kion sighed with both guilt and annoyance before moving closer to his sister. "Here, let me help."

Before she could object, Kion went over and began licking around the sore spot on her lower abdomen. Kiara let out a silent gasp when she felt his tongue slowly caress around her fur. Kion didn't noticed it at first, but he finally realized that her breathing intensified with every lick he gave her.

He looked up to see his sister staring into his eyes. The unmistakable gleam in her orbs and the small grin that was slowly curving upwards on her lips told him that she found his licking on her fur very enjoyable. His nose twitched when her heavenly scent suddenly got stronger and lingered around in the air.

"Kiara… are you err… are you…"

His stuttering was interrupted when Kiara gave him a slow, long lick on his muzzle. "It's been two long weeks since Kovu died, Kion. I've been very, very lonely since then," she said softly with half-lidded eyes, hoping he'd get the message.

Kion was surprised at her words at first but then shot her a teasing grin. Without saying another word, he proceeded with what he felt was the noble thing to do. He pushed her slightly so Kiara was now lying flat on her back before he led a trail of kisses starting from her chest and through her peach-coloured underbelly fur. Kiara let out a whimper with every gentle kiss her brother planted on her soft pelt. Kion continued leading the trail of kisses southward until his muzzle eventually hovered just inches above her sacred area.

Kion's heart began pounding against his chest as he stared at his sister's flower. He knew that his eyes were laid on a forbidden area, but the irresistible scent emulating from Kiara's pussy made him put aside his guilt and forget the taboos of what he was about to do next. He looked up into Kiara's eyes once again, waiting for her permission to which he received a slow nod of approval from his sister. With a smile, he lunged his muzzle forward straight into her entrance, causing Kiara to let out a sudden gasp followed by a long euphoric moan of pleasure.

 **End of KionXKiara Part 1**

 **A/n: Sorry this first part was long, but I feel the need to put a proper backstory that will somewhat justify the reason why Kion and Kiara suddenly became kinky with each other :P Do read and review!**

 **PS: Please let me know if I made any errors in the story, I didn't have time to check. Also, I'll be posting the lemon part of the story hopefully in three to four days' time. Also, if you'd like to leave a suggestion, do mention it in the reviews.**

 **L.S.F. signing out!**


	4. KionXKiara Part 2

**KionXKiara Part 2**

Kiara let out a long growl as Kion let his tongue grace her pink folds. He began licking around her entrance, savouring her heavenly taste. Kiara's breathing intensified and she let out a sudden gasp when her brother began pushing his tongue deeper inside her, exploring the inner regions of her delicate flower. Both siblings let out moans of pleasure as Kion's probing into Kiara with his tongue became rougher. Kiara growled and extended her paw to push her brother's muzzle deeper into her sacred area.

She could feel butterflies in her stomach as her brother continued eating her out, caressing and sucking her inner folds with his tongue. Her irresistible scent emulating from her pussy caused Kion to growl into her dripping opening as she could feel him savagely sucking and licking inside her more aggressively. Kiara's lips quivered as she whimpered when Kion began kneading the delicate, little bump before her entrance with his paw while he continued eating her out at the same time. The feeling of her brother probing his tongue deeper into her flower while his paw played with her most sensitive area was too much for Kiara as she felt the pooling feeling in her stomach suddenly become stronger.

"Kion… I can feel it…" she breathed, as she could feel her climax closing in.

Kion heard this and started prodding his tongue deeper into his sister, making sure to hit her sweet spot. A feeling of complete ecstasy swept over Kiara as her tail lashed wildly and her hind toes curled tighter around Kion in pleasure.

"I… I can't hold it any longer!" she screamed, trying to shove Kion into her body as she released her orgasm into his mouth , roaring loudly as wave after wave of pleasure swept over her body. Kion hungrily lapped out every ounce of juice she squirted out and continued to do so until her body stopped spasming and her breathing gradually slowed down. Kion continued licking at his sister's forbidden area, cleaning it up of all her essence that she spurted out during her panted, trying to catch her breath after her climax had subsided. Once Kion had finished cleaning his sister's entrance, he inched his muzzle forward to give her several passionate licks on her neck, causing her to let out a whimper.

"You like that, sis?" he whispered into her ears in a rather husky voice.

"Mmmm… more than you can imagine…" Kiara smiled as she wrapped her arms around her brother and began caressing his amber-red mane.

"Good… 'cause I gotta warn you…"

Without warning, he suddenly managed to flip her over onto her fours with just one swipe of his paw, catching Kiara by surprise.

"… I'm not done yet."

Her mouth opened as she was about to say something but her voice got stuck in her throat when her brother leaned forward and slowly began licking the fur on her nape, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"Ohhhh… Kion…" was all Kiara could mumble between those waves of pleasure.

She looked behind to face her brother. "Kion… please be gentle with me…"

Kion simply smirked but eventually gave her an assuring nod. He then proceeded to mount onto her, pressing her front half down while her rump stood proudly in the air and resting against his throbbing length. Kiara took a deep breath, contemplating when her brother will strike.

Kion guided his member into her sopping pussy, causing Kiara to let out a grunt as her brother pushed into her. Kiara moaned as Kion buried himself as far as he could go into her. He paused to give her some time to adjust having his member all the way inside her. Kiara looked behind once again to give him a loving smile, to which he smiled back at her.

Kion then began thrusting in and out.

Kiara let out a sudden whimper as her brother plunged his girth into her at a quick rate. Kion's grunts could be heard over Kiara's moan with every thrust he gave her. His front paws latched tightly on her haunches as he worked her pussy. The very thought of him committing such a forbidden act of mating with his own sister only encouraged Kion to thrust harder into her.

Kion continued his rhythm of thrusting in and out of her, growling furiously as he felt a whirling sensation brewing up in his gut and nether regions. Kiara was overcame with so much pleasure at the feeling of Kion thrusting in and out of her that she arched her back to get her brother's dick to slide deeper inside her. Kion panted as he could feel his climax getting nearer with every thrust he gave her. He wanted Kiara to finish on the same note as he would, so he made sure the tip of his pride touched her sweet spot each time he thrusted into her. Kiara realized what her brother was doing as she could feel a familiar pooling feeling brewing up in her stomach once again. Soon, Kiara could feel her end catching up to her and the work Kion had been putting was doing the job.

Kion's member suddenly twitched wildly as he felt the whirling feeling in the pit of his gut became stronger by the second.

"Kiara… I think… I'm cuming!" he yowled and gave his sister one final thrust into her pussy before he finally released his load and began shooting jet after jet of his seed directly into her womb.

Kiara could feel him finishing inside her and this pushed her off a cliff. Her vagina rippled along her brother's length as her orgasm washed over her body for the second time that day.

"Oh… Kion!" she yelled, as she arched her back once again, trying to get as close to him as possible.

Kion's member continued flooding her love channel with his seed, the orgasms of each sibling brought them to an arousing and euphoric high. Kion's orgasm soon came to an end while Kiara's followed soon after, though her body kept its grasp onto her brother's dick.

Kion pulled his limp pride out of his sister and fell beside her, pulling her along with him. They then began affectionately cuddling and snuggling with each other, focusing their gaze onto each other's eyes at the same time. Kiara could only sigh as her brother gently licked the side of her muzzle, giving her a sense of soothing calm to her mind.

"I love you, baby brother," she whispered, nuzzling comfortably against Kion's mane.

"I love you too, Kiara," Kion replied, still planting his 'kisses' on his sister's muzzle. "And err… I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Kiara smiled, though slightly confused.

"Sorry for all those times that I hurt you whenever we fought."

Kiara could feel the remorse embedded in his voice and it made her feel guilty and touched at the same time.

"Hey… it's okay, I forgive you. Remember, Kion, no matter what you do… I'll always love you," she cooed into her brother's ears, cuddling him tighter in her arms.

Kion chuffed happily and gave her a lick on her nose. "Thanks for that, sis."

They continued snuggling with each other for a few more minutes before Kiara noticed the night sky outside through the den's opening. She intended to excuse herself and return to Pride Rock, but the heaviness in her eyes told her that she probably wouldn't have the energy to travel back home. And anyways, she was much too comfortable being in her brother's embrace to even think about leaving. With a peaceful sigh, she gently buried her muzzle deeper into her brother's mane and allowed him to put an arm around her, holding her close against his body.

"Goodnight… baby brother…" was all Kiara could mumble before her eyelids were too heavy to lift and she finally retreated into a peaceful slumber.

Kion smiled and gave his sister a lick on her forehead. "Goodnight, Kiara."

He chuckled slightly as he gazed at her sleeping figure. Kovu wasn't lying when he had told him that Kiara gave the best cuddles, just a day after their wedding night. Smiling, began reliving all the happy times he shared with his sister from when they were cubs. Kiara and himself may have fought and feuded with each other in the past, but that night, he found out for himself just how much they truly loved and cared for each other… beyond than just being brother and sister.

 **The End**

 **A/n: And we've come to the end! Have to admit, I felt slightly uncomfortable writing this part… but hey, as long as you guys liked this, I'm okay with it. Please leave a review on how I did for this chapter.**

 **Also, just to let you know, I'll be writing heterosexual (male/female) lemons first before working on the slash fics (male/male and female/female). So, what should I write for the next lemon? SimbaXNala, KovuXKiara, KionXVitani or Kion X any other lionesses/animal? Please leave your suggestions in the review section :)**

 **L.S.F. signing out!**


	5. Short Poll

**Short Poll**

Hey everyone, LSF here. Sorry for not being online for awhile, life has been pretty hard for me these past couple of weeks. Anyways, I've been receiving a lot of requests to write lemons for several pairings, so I've decided to make a short poll to decide which pairing to do next. The options are:

 **Kion X Tiifu**

 **Kion X Zuri**

 **Kion X Vitani** _(Edit)_

 **Simba X Nala**

 **Kovu X Kiara**

 **Scar X Zira**

These are the most profound pairings that were requested to me, so please vote which pairing I should write in the review section. Poll closes on May 6th at 9am Eastern Time and I will announce which pairing got the most votes immediately afterwards. I may message some of the voters who voted the winning pairing for ideas and references, so do check your PMs. I will then try to write and finish the lemon by next week, but if I don't, please have patience because I also have other commitments to make in my daily life.

Some of you have also requested me to do slash fics (M/M & F/F) and also gender-reversed lemons, I will be working on those after finishing two or three more heterosexual lemons (M/F). I've also been receiving requests via PM that I should do more KionXFuli and KionXKiara fics, but I'm really sorry to tell you that I'm only writing one lemon per pairing (I don't really have that much of time). But when I can, I _may_ consider writing short lemons based on your requested pairings and share them with you through Private Messaging.

Thank you so much everyone for sending me your requests and giving me your kind words of support! You guys are beyond awesome! Please don't forget to leave a vote in the review section and y'all have a wonderful day ahead, now!

Peace Out,

LSF

 _ **EDIT:**_ Please be reminded that you may only choose _one pairing per vote_ only. Thank you.


	6. Poll Results

**Poll Results**

Hey guys, LSF here! So as promised, the polls have closed and I'm putting up the results:

 **Kion X Tiifu: 5 votes**

 **Simba X Nala: 5 votes**

 **Kion X Zuri: 1 vote**

 **Kion X Vitani: 1 vote**

 **Scar X Zira: 1 vote**

 **Kovu X Kiara: 1 vote**

Okay, since **Kion X Tiifu** and **Simba X Nala** got the same votes, I'll be doing these two first before writing one more heterosexual pairing. After that, I'll write the slash fics. I'll start with **Kion X Tiifu** first and I'll try my best to post the first part of the lemon by next week.

Thank you all for your votes! Also, thank you so much everyone for reviewing and checking out my lemons, I'd never expect my chapters could garner 4,500+ views and 50+ reviews in less than two months! Thanks again for all your kind support!


	7. Chapter (?): Important Announcement

**Important Announcement**

Hey, guys! This is just a quick but important announcement; I'm afraid that I'll have to quit permanently after this. I'm working two jobs just to finance my pursuit for my Degree in Business Management at a local university, so I don't really have the time to be writing lemons here anymore. Not to worry, though, I managed to convince my friend **yingyangmaster** to carry on with your requests, so anything you need please PM him instead.

Now I have to admit (on his behalf), **yingyangmaster** doesn't really have much experience in writing lemons or anything above the T rating for that fact, so please go easy on him. He is, however, a very talented writer and I actually studied and emulated his style of writing into my lemons, so I have no doubt he'll be able to carry on with your requests without a problem. If there are any first-time writers here who wish to improve their writing skills, I strongly suggest reading some of his stories, especially his most recent ones, **Forbidden Love** and **Love Unites Us All**. His style of writing isn't too complicated and very easy to understand, so again, if any amateur writers who wish to improve on their writing skills, I strongly recommend you to check them out and learn from his stories.

Again, I'm really sorry if I upset anyone of you with my resignation, you all have been a very wonderful and supportive audience and words cannot describe how thankful I am for your reviews and your PMs.

So for the very last time,

 **L.S.F.** signing out


	8. KionXTiifu Part 1

**Hey guys, this is yingyangmaster here. So as LSF mentioned, I'll be continuing this collection of lemons starting from this chapter. Now, I don't usually write lemons, so I hope you enjoy my first attempt in writing one on my own. Since the other lemons were in third-person narration, I'll be doing this one in Tiifu's point of view. Again, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **A/n: I'm not really familiar with Tiifu's character, so I hope I didn't make her OOC in this one.**

 _Kion X Tiifu, Part 1_

 _Tiifu's P.O.V._

Nightfall arrived by the time I finally reached my humble den. The myriad of stars lit up the moonless, dark sky above as I trudged heavily across the grass and past the den's opening where I eventually collapsed onto the stone floor.

After spending the entire day chasing around my two best friends, Kiara and Zuri, and on top of having to hunt on my own for my dinner, needless to say I was totally smoshed from all the day's activities. Yet, despite having the urge to just curl myself up in the corner and it call a day, I forced myself to get up and began brushing away the countless of cobwebs that littered almost every corner of my den with my bare paws.

Now, unlike most girls, I'm not really bothered by spiders and the cobwebs they build, it's just that I had to make my den a little more presentable than usual since I'm expecting a certain guest who will be temporarily crashing in my place for an hour or two tonight. Who's this visitor you ask? Well, it's none other than Kion, fiercest member and leader of the famed Lion Guard. Why's he spending the night over at my place?

Well, to make a long story short, after many occasions where Outlanders were caught breaking into the Pridelands at night, King Simba had asked for the Guard's favor to patrol along the border during the nightfall and into the morning. To make it fair for the members, Simba had suggested they take shifts to patrol the border so as to reserve their energy for the next day.

After finding out that my den was the closest to the border, Kion had earlier approached me and asked if I was willing to let him rest at my place, at least until his shift begins, where he'll be taking over from Ono. Of course, as he was my best friend's younger brother, I was happy (well, obligated was more of the right word) to have him over.

Now, one thing you should know about me is that I actually live alone and I like being independant. I never met my real parents, but I was raised by the other Lionesses of Pride Rock. That is, until one fine day, I stumbled upon this humble little den near the border while playing with my two friends. Despite initial objections from my foster mothers, I moved into my home and have been living in it ever since.

Needless to say, the Lions of Pride Rock saw me as more on the 'adventurous' side and the exact contrast to Zuri, who would howl and fret over a broken claw, and Kiara, who can be a bit spoilt at times given that she's the royal princess. Despite living alone and so close to the Outlands-Pridelands border, I rarely had encounters with unwelcomed Outsider animals; but when I do, my den, which was pretty much a hobbit-hole in a hill with a very small entrance, actually hid and protected me from them, so I never had to actually resort to physical violence to defend myself before.

After about five minutes, my den was finally cobweb-free and decent enough for my visitor. I was actually very much excited that Kion was coming over, it's been a while since I had others visiting my humble den.

Despite my being older than him by a few months, Kion and I were considered to be good friends, eventhough we only occasionally see each other, and also despite the minor disagreements that we've had in the past. I've heard about some rumors going on that he was actually dating one of his team-mates; the girl-Cheetah, what was her name? Ah yes, Fuli. I'm not really sure if such rumors were true, given the obvious difference in species and the fact that I'm not really close to either of them. And anyways, it was also their business and I'm not one who likes to pry into other animals' personal matters and intimate relations with each other. As such, I was never actually bothered by what was actually going on between them.

After cleaning up, I found myself being even more tired than before as I plopped myself onto the floor for the second time that night, desperately trying to keep myself awake until Kion gets here. I really hoped that the directions I gave him earlier were clear, because, as I mentioned before, my hobbit-hole den was pretty much hidden. But I didn't have to worry about anything though, because about fifteen minutes later, I heard a familiar voice call out to me just outside the den's entrance.

"Hey, anybody home?"

"Yeah, I'm here," I responded, getting up onto my fours to welcome my guest.

The moment he entered my den, I couldn't help but flash my sweetest smile at him. There he was, the famed leader of the Lion Guard! The handsome male Lion with his lush amber-red mane while his smooth orange fur concealed his well-defined leg muscles that complimented his stocky built. I have to admit, I actually thought he looked even more attractive since the last time we met, save for the groggy look on his face and the heaviness in his eyes that made him look like a notorious catnip-addict who hasn't slept in weeks.

"Hey, Tiifu." He said in a tired voice as he gave me a friendly, brief nuzzle.

I smiled as I returned his nuzzle. "Hey. You uh... you okay? You look a little... tired."

"Yeah, I am tired. It's been a rather long day," he explained, chuckling at my observation. "Hey, err... I'm really sorry for being brief, but is it alright if I have a quick nap first? I think I'll only have the energy to catch up with you once I get my rest."

"Yeah, sure, no problem." I assursed him with a smile, though I was actually quite disappointed because I planned to spend some time and have a little chat with him. I doubt that I'll be able to stay awake by the time he got up. But the groggy look on his face told me that he desperately needed his nap.

"You can sleep there in there if you like. You'll find the ground is much warmer if you curl yourself up properly," I told him as I nudged my head towards the only living space of my tiny, little den.

"But what about you? Where are you gonna sleep?" He asked.

"It's okay, I'll just sleep near the entrance, don't you worry about me," I briskly said, as I ushered him to his reserved sleeping spot.

Kion laughed at this but his eyes told me that he was indeed grateful for my hospitality. "Hey, thanks for having me over, Tiifu. You're a great friend."

I beamed at his compliment. "It's my pleasure."

I silently watched him as he curled himself on the floor and instantly shut his eyes, his breathing noticibly relaxed and gentle snores escaped his mouth several seconds later. Well, seeing as I was more or less 'alone' once again, I decided to do something to pass the time at least until Kion wakes up. I went near the entrance and settled myself down in a way where my front half was rested on the grass just outside the den's opening and my rear half was within the den's vicinity.

Since I currently didn't have anyone to talk to at the moment, I decided to just lay there and gaze at the stars above while reflecting on the day's happenings. But about ten minutes later, however, I heard Kion stirring restlessly in his sleep. I looked behind to see that he had already gotten up and appeared to have abandoned any intentions of retreating back into his slumber.

"Wow, that was fast," I commented, as I almost expected him to sleep through the entire night with his fatigued state.

"No, I uh... actually I can't sleep. I'm not really used to sleeping all by myself," he admitted, his face looked somewhat better though it still showed signs of exhaustion.

"What do you mean, I'm right over here!" I said with a small laugh.

"Heh, yeah, but... that's not what I meant." His eyes shyly deviated from mine for a few seconds before he finally looked up to me once again, but with a nervous smile this time. "Hey uh... I hope you don't mind, but is it alright if I join you?"

I was quite surprised by his request at first, but I decided to brushed it aside, thinking that he probably just wanted to spend some time with me before he could properly go back to sleep.

"Sure!" I cheerfully said and patted on the vacant ground to my left.

He immediately flashed me a quick smile before sauntering over and settling down next to me. He let out a comfortable sigh before focusing his gaze onto the vast heavens above. For the next few moments, nothing much was said as we both observed the twinkling stars above while enjoying each other's company.

"So... how was your day today?" I asked, not wanting the silence to last too long between us.

"It was... tiring. What with having to chase off hyenas, shooing away vultures... making sure that you, Zuri and my sister didn't accidentally wander into the Outlands..." He paused to give me a teasing grin.

"Heh, yeah... sorry about that," I responded with an embarassed laugh. It was true; Zuri, Kiara and I almost ended up in the Outlands while we were too preoccupied during our intense game of 'Monkey in the Middle'. Luckily, the Guard were nearby and warned us before we got too close to the border.

"It's okay. It's part of the job anyways," he told me. He then shifted his gaze back towards the night sky, but not before adjusting himself to bring his body closer towards mine. I didn't mind this actually. In fact, I found it quite comforting to be in such close proximity to him for the very first time in my life. Digging deeper into my courage, I slowly shifted myself closer towards him, so that our bodies eventually touched and there was not a single space or boundary between us.

I carefully looked at his face through the corner of my eyes, the oblivious smile on his lips told me that he didn't mind me being so close to him as well. I let out an a soft sigh as I savoured the feel of his soft fur and firm muscles rested against my body. I can't believe that this was the first time I've managed to get a proper feel of his firm and sexy body despite having so many encounters with him througout my li- Wait, did I just called him sexy?! Him? My best friend's younger brother?

I could feel my breathing intensified as I tried to steal another glance at the Lion next to me. I almost let out a dreamy sigh as I watched that charming smile of his that graced his lips, his lucious red mane that was blown against the gentle land breeze, his- Is it just me, or is everything around me getting hot all of a sudden?!

I nervously bit my lip as I tried to assess what was going on. Let see, the environment around me felt hot all of a sudden, my heart is beating twice as fast against my chest, and now I- err

... why does my 'southern' side suddenly feel all wet and moist down there? I really didn't know what was going on, everything that my body was experiencing right now felt completely foreign to me.

Then, it finally hit me. I realised that the more I was secretly staring at Kion, the more I felt that I 'needed' him. But need him to do what? Unfortunately for me, I soon found out. Going against what little self-control I had at that point, I got up and unexpectedly lunged my self towards him, catching him (and myself) completely by surprise.

"Whoah, Tiifu, what're you doing?!" I heard Kion yell out at me. Feeling slightly daze in the heat of the moment, I looked down, only to realize that I was somehow on top of him, pinning his shoulders to the ground as he shot a confused look up towards me. That's when I realized I was actually snarling at him, as if he were my prey that I managed to corner.

For those few wild seconds, I froze. I didn't know what had gotten into me, I- I had no idea what made me lunged at my friend out of the blue. Eventually, my self-conscious finally returned back to me and I realized the situation that I had just put myself in. I felt the snarl on my muzzle slowly disappear, only to be replaced by a look of confusion. I realized I was still on top of him, pinning down his shoulders as he raised a brow towards me.

"My goodness, Kion, I- I'm so sorry, I just... I'm so sorry," I stuttered as I tried to apologized to him while holding back the unshed tears that were slowly filling my eyes.

I was about to get myself off from him when I suddenly felt one of his paws wrapped itself around my body, making me to let out a surprised gasp.

"No. Tiifu... please stay."

I looked down once again, only to see that the confused expression on his muzzle was long gone and was instead, replaced with a smile that was anything but innocent. Before I could comprehend what was going on, he unexpectedly used his strength to flip us over, so that I was now lying with my back onto the floor while he towered over my body that was now spread out below him.

"Ohhh... Kion..." I breathed, staring into his gleaming, hazel eyes.

With my fore-paws curled in front of my chest, I grinned at him with half-lidded eyes as he slowly lowered himself right onto my petite body.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/n: Well, that's the first part of the story done. Please leave a review to tell me how I did and whether I should continue using Tiifu's point of view or anything otherwise. Oh, and sorry if this chapter was a little too long, I just couldn't help myself :P Will try to update the second part by tomorrow.**

 **Sincerely,**

 _ **yingyangmaster**_


	9. KionXTiifu Part 2

**KionXTiifu Part 2**

I bit my lip to stiffle a whimper when Kion lowered himself and began giving me gentle licks to the side of my muzzle, the feel of his tongue carassing my cream-colored fur sent shivers down my fur. I shut my eyes and let out a soft moan when his licks slowly started moving southwards, from my muzzle down to my chest, past my stomach and finally, onto the grain of fur just above my entrance.

Seeing his gleaming eyes aimed at my special area, I subconsciously spread my legs further apart, making myself even more exposed. His eyes slowly trailed back towards mine, and his longing expression told me that he was seeking my permission.

"Kion... do as you please with me."

I felt that I just betrayed myself with my choice of words, yet I felt so excited and aroused by what I just said. And apparently, so was the Lion whose muzzle was right between my hind legs.

"Tiifu, I plan to please the both of us." His warm breath spilled all over my delicate slit as he said this, causing me to let out a low growl.

"I have every faith in you," I told him.

I bit my lip once again and watched him intently. I saw the quick smile he flashed to me before he burried his muzzle between my legs, making my breath to hitch.

"Ahhh! Kion!" All my self-control couln't stop me from squealing out his name.

I let out a soft whimper as I felt his rough tongue trace up my mound before running it around the delicate bump just above my entrance. The moment he hit the edge of my fur, he ran it down my slit again and repeated the process.

My body began squirming restlessly all over the floor as I realized that he was deviously experimenting with me in all sorts of ways; he tried moving faster, moving slower, using the fur on his muzzle to tickle me and even using the tip of his tongue to press teasingly into me, I've never felt so much activity going on in my sacred area and the very thought of it drove me over the edge of the cliff. With so much happening at the same time, I felt my flesh become wetter with just about everything he did.

My ears lay flat on my head and my mouth gaped wide open, I was desperate to say something but I just couldn't find the words with so much pleasure going on.

I felt a pooling feeling in my stomach that suddenly grew stronger with every lick he gave me, until I felt a fire within me that I desperately needed to release.

"K-Kion... please... I'm..."

I couldn't finish my sentence between my intensed breathing, but the Lion that was hungrily eating me out apparently got the message and I could feel him sucking harder on the delicate folds of my flower. My chest fluttered up and down as he continued to pleasure me relentlessly. Then, a feeling of complete unknown washed over my body as I curled my hindlegs tighter around him.

"Ohhhh... Kioonnn!" I screamed out his name, my inner muscles throbbing against his tongue, as my very first orgasm blossomed out of me. I bucked into his face with every wave of pleasure that washed over me, growling as I tried to get him deeper into me with my every shove.

I felt Kion hungrily lap up every ounce of my essence that I squirted out and continued to do so until I felt my orgasm had subsided and my breathing laboured, returning back to normal. Even so, Kion continued licking around my entrance, cleaning it and not wanting to waste a single drop of my juice that I spurted out earlier.

After making sure my slit was clean of my essence, he began leading a trail of short licks upwards where he let his tongue play with the fur on my neck. I let out a long sigh of pleasure as I wrapped both my forepaws around him.

"So... you enjoying yourself?" He asked in between his passionate licks.

"Mmmh... yeah..." was all I could reply as he continued spoiling me with all the affection he was giving.

Then, I felt it. I realized that he had changed his tactics, so that everytime he leaned forward to give me a lick, he would let the tip of his pride prod itself slightly against my flower. At the same time, I felt both his paws roam all around my body, from the fur on my chest down to my sides and back up again. A low moan escaped my lips and I felt my nether regions slowly leaked out some of my essence again at the very thought that the Prince of the Pridelands himself was caressing and exploring all over my body.

My breathing hitched every time I felt his warm tip tease itself just before my entrance, I realized by now I wanted- no, I needed him to be inside me, I- I just didn't care whether what we're doing was wrong or not, I just had this sudden desperation to mate with my best friend's brother.

But then, no sooner had Kion began, he stopped. As in, he stopped giving me his passionate licks and his paws were no longer on my body. I looked up to see that the enthusiasm and passion in his face had completely disappear and was replaced by a look of hesitance and guilt.

"Kion, what's wrong?" I asked him, looking straight into his eyes.

He let out a sigh and avoided my gaze. "Tiifu, I... I can't do this. It's not right. I just don't feel it's right of me to steal away your honour. That's something only your future mate can do."

Wow. Now I truly see the reason why he was chosen as the leader of the Lion Guard. Even when he's moments away from experiencing something so pleasureable that both he and I can enjoy, he was still concerned about the taboo of our acts; and not to mention his priority of reserving my 'purity' for my future mate, he was just the perfect Lion that any Lioness would be lucky enough to get married to. But now, even if we were just friends and not lawfully married to each other, I desperately needed him to mate with me, to be inside me.

I reached a paw to bring his muzzle closer towards mine before giving it a slow, long lick. "Kion... you don't have to worry about anything, if you're worried about keeping my honour, then I have the perfect solution."

I saw his eyes widened when I let my tail wrap itself around his shaft and guided it from slit and rested it against my tailhole. He looked straight at me, clearly shocked.

"Tiifu... are you sure? I- I don't want to hurt you."

I merely chuckled and slowly ruffled his mane. "Don't worry, Kion... I know you won't hurt me. I trust you."

I guess I did a pretty good job at convincing him as his signature grin once again spread across his lips. Taking this as a sign of his willingness, I spread my hindlegs even further, fully splayed out just for him. His length was still rested against the tiny hole just below my tail and I could easily feel the tip of it pressed against the warm pressure of my inner muscles.

"Sure you still wanna do this?" He asked.

This was the moment, our moment that I wanted, and I didn't want it to be delayed by another second.

"Kion... just come closer."

His smug grin grew wider and the gleam in his eyes told me that he was more than happy to comply with my desires. He rolled his hips forward and we both gasped at the same time. He shut his eyes as he sank his shaft deeper inside me.

"Ah..." I almost cried out, as I felt that I was clearly too tight for him in that particular hole.

"Tiifu... I think I'm hurting you," I heard him say.

"It's okay, just... just keep on going. I can handle it." I took in a few steadying breaths and braced myself.

He gritted his teeth and eased himself further into me, going as slowly as he could. By now, I was really trying my best not to tensed up; a few times, I felt he was just too big for me and my muscles briefly clenched all around him. We both let out a sigh when he finally reached his deepest inside me.

I gazed up into his eyes and we both smiled. I just couldn't believe the fact that I was really having (a slightly unconventional) sex with the Prince of the Pridelands!

"How are you doing? Am I still hurting you?" He asked, briefly interrupting my train of thoughts.

"I'm fine. But you better start moving, or we won't be getting anywhere tonight."

"Oh, right."

He gave a brief chuckle before slowly backing himself out of me. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a low growl as I felt he almost unsheathed himself before softly thrusting back into me. He continued putting in some shallow thrusts into me, while I stared into his hazel eyes to let him know how much I was enjoying the ride without uttering a single word.

His thrusts soon became deeper and I could feel my tailhole slowly become loose from all the movements and friction that came with every thrust he gave.

"Kion... please... please don't stop..." I pleaded to him with a moan.

No sooner as I said that, he gave me a sudden, violent thrust, sheathing himself all the way inside me, causing me to arch my back as I let out a roar of plessure.

"You like that?" He asked, smirking smugly at me.

"Yeah... just like that." I had no idea why in the Pridelands I just said that. Was I experiencing so much pleasure right now that I was even willing to let him violate and possibly destroy my poor little bumhole?

Luckily for me, he didn't give anymore of his 'sudden surprise' but continued giving gentle thrusts into me, only this time he began picking up speed.

It wasn't long before his pride began twitching wildly inside me. "Tiifu... I think-"

"Go ahead, Kion... Just... fill it inside me!"

I soon got my wish. After giving several more thrusts, I felt his pulsating length emptied itself inside of me, his warm cum flooded my canal. I mewled and wriggled at the foreign feeling of having his seed all the way inside me, though he still kept a firm grip on me and restricting my movements. He eventually came to a stop and we both let out a sigh.

He then slowly began pulling himself out of me, causing some of his seed to trickle out from my tailhole and onto the ground. Once he was out, I rolled over so I was laying on my stomach instead of my back, as he walked over and settled down beside me.

"Wow... that was... different." He panted as I rested my spent body against his side.

"Sure was." I smiled at him.

Then, a sudden thought flew into my mind. "Kion... are those rumors about you and Fuli true?"

He looked at me with surprise at first, but then stared glumly towards the ground. "Yes... they're true."

I couldn't bare to see him like that so I tried to cheer him up by giving him an assuring lick to the side of his muzzle. "Don't worry... everything that happened here, stays in here. I promise."

Kion's face lit up almost immediately after I gave him my assurance. "Thanks for that, Tiifu." He said, nuzzling against my maw. "Although... I don't think we should be doing this anymore."

"Yeah, I think so too." I let out a disappointed sigh, but unfortunately I had to agree with him. I knew that we'd face horrible consequences if we were unlucky enough to get caught 'doing it', so it's best that we made tonight our very first... and our last.

Nothing was said between us for the next few minutes, until we heard the sound of fluttering of wings above my den.

"That's Ono. I guess I have to get on with my shift tonight," he explained as he got up.

I nodded and walked with him until we reached the den's opening.

"Well... thanks again for having me over, Tiifu," he said, looking behind to beam at me.

"It was my absolute pleasure." I replied, as we both exchanged naughty grins at the sentiment behind my words.

He gave me a final lick to my nose before dashing off into the night, leaving me to fondly recollect those last perfect moments with him as I sat at the entrance of my den.

 **The End**

 **A/n: Hope you guys like it! Please leave a review on how I did for my first lemon and let me know if there's anything I need to improve. Since this pairing is done, which pairing should I continue next? Let me know in the review section and I'll consider the options.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **yingyangmaster**


	10. Scar X Nala

**A/n: Hey guys, yingyangmaster here! This lemon has been going on in my mind for awhile now and was also earlier requested by a user to L.S.F. via PM a few months back, but it's only now that I mustered the courage to finally post it here, considering it's a bit... controversial. Nonetheless, I'm considering of making a Simba X Nala as a sequel to this one.**

 **WARNING: Rape scene ahead.**

 **Scar X Nala**

"I'll kill you!" Nala roared defensively, unsheathing her claws and posed herself in an offensive stance, ready to strike the black-maned Lion in front of her straight in the face.

"Nala... Nala... I'm afraid you really have no choice," Scar said mildlyas he casually sauntered towards the cream-coloured Lioness.

Outside their den of Pride Rock, everything was in utter chaos. The animal herds have migrated from the Pridelands since day one of Scar's reign. No-one here had eaten in days, and Sarafina, Nala's mother, was looking paler and weaker with each passing day. That morning was the worst for the elderly Lioness, she didn't have any energy to even stand on her fours, and so was sent to Rafiki for treatment. Just last week, some of the other Lionesses had mutinied after deciding Scar was a worthless King, and had abandoned the Pride whilst they had the chance. But for the other older Lionesses, including Sarafina, escape was very much impossible for them. Now, all that remained in the Pride were Nala and the elder Lionesses, some of whom were even older than Scar. That meant she was the youngest Lion inhabitant in all of the Pridelands, and presently, Scar was trying to convince her to stay put.

"Nala, please try to understand. I have no family left, I had to take over my dead..."

He paused to fake a strangled cough.

"...brother's throne and all I want is... a companion." He then lowered his voice so that it became more of a whisper, "A mate..."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it turns out that you were the one who killed Mufasa!" Nala snorted angrily.

That was the last straw for Scar, and his entire calm demeanor instantly vanished in just a matter of seconds. "You'll pay dearly for accusing me of such heresy!" He snarled furiously and edged towards the young Lioness.

"Put one paw on me and I'll kill you!" Nala warned her claws unsheathed as she prepared to strike. Unfortunately for her, Scar was much quicker and managed to launch himself straight towards her before she could even raise her paw. They rolled over twice on the ground before Nala soon found herself laying on her back with Scar forcefully pinning her by the shoulders to the ground.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried, young one," he taunted with an evil, triumphant smirk.

In a panic, Nala countered him by kicking her hind leg upwards and striking him at his lower abdomen before giving a big heave to shove him off from her. Scar was briefly injured when she delivered her kick but he was able to recover and managed to grapple onto her when she tried to push him off. As a result, they both rolled over and Nala, once again, found herself forced onto her back, her shoulders were pinned down to the ground by Scar. Only this time, he made sure to tighten his hold on her and made it impossible for her to move.

"How dare you disobey your King?!" He roared at her face, angry at her for causing the throbbing pain on his lower abdomen.

"You're not my King!" Nala spat back at him, squirming wildly as she tried to escape from his grip. "Simba is my king, he's always been my King!"

"Nala... I'm going to make it clear just once more... I am the King. I am your King, and you will stand by me as my Queen! You will bear my cubs! You will mate with me! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

He then unsheathed the claws of his right paw and snapped it down viciously. Nala cried out in pain, though for some reason, it didn't hurt her as much as she expected it to. Suddenly, she saw a devious grin grow on his twisted face; he had changed his mind halfway through.

"On second thought, I think such disrespect to your King needs... a harsher punishment...". He proceeded to advance closer to her muzzle. "... one that will leave a scar."

Nala felt her face contort into a mixture of disgust and fear. "No! You wouldn't!"

"Why not? I am the King! I can do whatever I want to whomever I please!" he cackled madly.

Now even desperate to free herself, Nala let out a powerful roar that was louder than she had ever roared before in a last-ditch effort to free herself, and tearing her paw away from his grasp and seizing the opportunity to gouge his right eye. He screamed wildly in pain, but the rage in the other eye was gleaming red, though it might just have been his blood.

"You wretched piece of fur! You will bear my cubs tonight!" Scar yelled out and used whatever power left in him to push Nala down again. This time, Nala really had no chance of getting back up. She breathed and growled exhaustedly at his face.

"You're... not... my King."

"No. I am your King... and your mate," he purred back.

Nala shook her head, but then felt something pushed against her stomach. Slowly, she anxiously looked down and saw that his member throbbed lightly as he ground it against her underbelly. Nala wanted to cry out, but managed to muffle herself. She didn't want to appear weak in front of that bastard. Scar then proceeded to gently lick around her face.

"Mmmm... you're face feels so... delightful. I wonder if your mouth feels just as such?"

Nala knew exactly what he was about to do. "No..." she said weakly, but it was too late. Scar had backed his paws onto her front ones and his shaft dangled just inches away from her nose.

"Well... are you going it take it or not?"

Nala shook her head fiercely in defiance. Scar simply shrugged and aimed himself. Just as she was about to do something to back in protest, she mistakenly made the serious blunder of opening her mouth to speak, which in turn gave Scar the opportunity he needed, as he pushed himself straight into her. Nala tried to force it back out but he pushed harder until it was all the way down into her throat. She tried to cough, but he violently continued to push himself in and out, choking Nala on his rod.

He went faster and faster, pumping in and out, and driving it so intensely that the young Lioness nearly passed out. Some strange liquid seeped into her mouth but she knew he was not done yet. Just at the moment when he was almost done, he pulled out from her mouth, allowing her to finally breathe in some much needed air. But her torment was far from over, as Scar proceeded to trace her body downwards and proceeded to place his muzzle just inches away from her untouched flower.

"I know you enjoyed that," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Though I strongly wish you would just admit that you're enjoying this so I can pleasure you properly. Either way this is getting done."

Nala shed several fake tears down her cheeks, hoping it might make him be a little more sympathetic. Instead, Scar just looked at her into her eyes, licked the tears off, then went back down again and forced his tongue into her entrance, causing her to let out a sudden gasp when she felt his tongue explore her inner folds as he hungrily ate her out.

"Now that's a good Queen," he softly said after several minutes. "See how nice it can be when you're not struggling?"

Nala said nothing, not wanting her body to betray her again as it had done so when she orgasmed during Scar's forced pleasuring of her. Not bothered to wait for a response, he proceeded to give her a few more licks to her face before flipping her over on her fours, lowering her front half so that her rear end conviniently stood in the air for him just as he rested his shaft against her flower.

"No... please! I'm... I'm not ready..." Nala sobbed, completely exhausted and weak at this point.

Scar drew closer and whispered seductively into her ear, " No... I think you're just right..."

With that, he mounted onto her and pushed himself into her entrance, burying himself deeper into her and ultimately destroying her innocence. Nala cried out, unable to withstand the searing pain of her flesh being torn. Scar laughed evilly, and she immediately knew the worst was still to come. He started off rather teasingly, gently pumping in and out and lightly brushing against her hymen. It still caused a great deal of pain to her, and she soon found herself crying genuine tears; it felt like someone had set fire to her lower cavity. He then started going faster, although (miraculously) still not breaking through her barrier.

Getting annoyed with her sobs, he intentionally trampled hard on her tail and made her yelp, which sounded to him more like a satisfying roar of pleasure.

"Yes... that's it my dear. Now, I'm afraid that this is going to hurt you..." he smiled deviously at her. "But your roars of pain will be my ultimate pleasure."

"No... please..." Nala weakly replied, her vision blurred as she could feel that she she was slowly losing consciousness. Scar grinned with pleasure at her response, and proceeded to thrust harder, with every stroke being more painful than the last. She could not do or say anything else as she weakly watched the black-maned Lion violate her body and her once-pure flower.

"No..." Was all she could mutter before her vision was engulfed in blackness, just as Scar had managed to tear past that flap of skin with one final thrust.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Nala woke up with a violent jolt and quickly got up to look (or rather, check) at her surroundings. She let out a silent sigh of relief when she saw all was normal around her; moonlight flooded the entire den through the entrance, as her Pridesisters all slept peacefully at the common area while she and her mate, Simba slept on a special ledge overlooking the common area that was reserved for the Royal Couple. Everything was just how it should be; it was all just a horrible dream.

 _A dream..._

No... she knew it wasn't a dream. She knew that it was actually a recurring memory of an event that had taken place before, an event that no-one else knew but herself... and a particular black-maned Lion who had recently died a violent death after being consumed alive by a pack of hungry hyenas. Not even Simba, the Lion she had just married only two weeks ago, knew about it. She couldn't bear to let him know her secret that he wasn't her first. Nala's face fell as she thought about this.

She stared at her sleeping mate beside her, who was still peacefully in his slumber. She sighed as she silently went back to her mate's side and nuzzled against his mate, silently praying that there won't ever come a time where she's force to confess her darkest secret to him.

 **PS: Please let me know what you guys think.**


	11. A Message from LSF

Hey guys! This is Limone Scrittore Fantascienza, yes _the_ original LSF and owner of this account. As you all know, I left last June to focus on my business management degree and I have since left the account in the hands of **yingyangmaster,** and I just wanna take this moment to personally thank him for continuing with my lemons despite having commitments for his own stories (seriously, you guys should really check 'em out! He's one of the many talented writers I've met on this site!)

Anyways, I'm just writing this to inform you guys that I'm currently having a semester break right now, and with so much free time, I've decided to team up with **yingyangmaster** again and together, we're planning to write a multi-part The Lion King/The Lion Guard lemon, only this time we're planning to make the characters anthro and the settings will be in the modern world.

As such, we're making a short poll (again) to determine the pairing that you want the story to focus on. Your options are:

\- **Kion X Fuli**

- **Kion X Kiara**

\- **Kion X Tiifu**

\- **Kion X Zuri**

\- **Kiara X Kovu**

 **\- Kiara X Kopa**

 **\- Kopa X Vitani**

 **\- Kovu X Vitani**

\- **Simba X Nala**

\- **Fuli X Makucha**

Please leave your votes in the review section, and polling ends on Sunday October 29th at 10pm Eastern Time. Anywho, before I end this message, I just want to take a moment to thank all my readers for continously reading my lemons. I've only joined in March 2017, but my first and only story that I've posted here has recieved over 30k views and an average of 180++ views per day in a span of only 9 months. So for that, I really wanna thank you guys so much! Again, a massive shoutout to **yingyangmaster** for keeping my account alive, and with that said, I hope to see you guys with the poll results in one week's time! :)

Till next time,

L.S.F.

 **PS: Only one pairing per vote is allowed**


	12. Announcement

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the many months of inactivity, but I'm afraid I'm only online for this brief moment to deliver a rather important notice. Since last year around June 2017, my online friend and fellow author **yingyangmaster** agreed to be my co-author and even efficiently ran my account for a few months until around September last year, which I still can't thank him enough for doing so. Unfortunately, our partnership was a rather turbulent one (which I admit was mostly due to my ego and impatience) and just recently, I'm afraid my partner **yingyangmaster** had expressed his wishes to terminate our partnership.

Being my partner, beta-reader and 'ideas' guy, he has helped me in many ways with most of my lemons and even made his own input with one particular lemon as well. But when I recently came up with the idea of anthropomorphized characters in Forbidden Love, he just didn't feel comfortable with it, even more so as it was dealing with an incest pairing (Kion/Kiara). And so without a co-author, I'm afraid I will have to discontinue Forbidden Love.

However, I will still carry on writing two-shot lemons with suggested pairings. I still have to consider what pairing my next lemon should focus on, though.

Also, I'd like to send a personal message to my ex co-author, **yingyangmaster**. I think I have to be very blunt and admit that I have been quite an a$$hole to you throughout our partnership, and for that I truly apologize. Nevertheless, I'm very impressed at how you were able to put up with me throughout those months, and even more so as I read your PM of resignation. You're still able to maintain your ground while being brutally honest in giving your reasons of why you no longer wished to be my partner, and that is something I admire and respect. Despite our shortfalls, I hope we're still able to maintain a close online relationship after this. You're still a brilliant author in my books, and based on our interactions, I can tell that you'll excel in your accounting studies and will shape up to be an honest, qualified accountant. I wish you all the best in your future!

And speaking of which, I'm very pleased to inform you guys that I've graduated with my Degree in Business Management last December and have began working at an investment firm, the very first step towards my goal of becoming a hedge fund manager :DDD

I'm also very pleased to inform that this collection of lemons has exactly 72,766 views at the time of writing since I created it last year! Thank you so much to everyone for your patronage and support! Can we reach 100,000 views in the next three months? Pwetty pwease? :P lol

Anyways, this is all from me and I will see you all in the next update, which I expect to come out in a few days' time.

 **L.S.F.**


	13. Reunited

**Reunited**

 **WARNING: This chapter is a non-lemon.**

 **Apologies for taking too long to update, but work has taken up 90% of my time for me to be able to do any writing, and I'm only able to write this because I've applied a few days leave from work. Anyways, I'm glad to announce that as of now, this series has garnered 126,217 views so far, and I would like to thank all my readers for your continuous support. However, I have to admit that this particular story isn't a lemon, but just a simple story to get back on my feet again after not doing fanfiction writing for the last few months. Don't worry, this is just a one-off story, I'll try to write a proper lemon after this one.**

 **This particular story is based on an AU where Kion, in the past, was still a cub (as he is seen in The Lion Guard) while Kiara was already a teenaged lioness, although the actual timeline for this story happens a year after TLK2. Check out my profile pic to help you visualize what I meant. Credits to KAION on e621 for the profile pic.**

Dawn arrived over the Pridelands as the rising Sun broke the horizon and light consumed the vast savanna. It spread like a giant blanket across the pastures and desert plains, while flooding the sky with brilliant rays of red, orange and yellow. While most animals were still in their slumber and completely ignorant of the arrival of the new day, a particular lioness had long arisen and was seen walking about softly within the lair of Pride Rock.

Kiara let out a drowsy groan as she quietly shuffled her way towards the main area of the lair. She had just finished nursing her youngest daughter, Uzuri, after the two-weeks-old cub had stirred in the wee hours of the morning and demanded to be nursed, though the youngling demanded it through a series of wailing and screaming that had her mother instantly scrambling from her deep slumber to attend to her needs before the cub's howling could wake up the other inhabitants of Pride Rock.

Kiara sat on her haunches with a heave near the lair's opening. Though her eyes were red and baggy after having only a two-hours' sleep, she still had the energy to marvel at the sight of the majestic sunrise in the horizon that could only be as breathtaking from her view within Pride Rock.

All her drowsiness and the urge to go back to sleep had suddenly faded away and she turned behind to take a look around the lair. The Lionesses were still laying on their sides at one corner of the lair, half of them sleeping from the tiredness of staying up last night for guard duty, while the other half were sleeping to reserve energy for their hunt later during the day. In the opposite corner, she smiled at the sight of Uzuri, who (to her pleasant relief) had returned to her slumber and was lying next to her two brothers, Mkali and Shujaa. The two male cubs were only two months older than their sister, but all three of them had proved to be quite a challenge for their young mother to raise, though Kiara wouldn't have asked it for any other way.

And of course, sleeping on a special rock slab that overlooked the entire common area of the lair were the retired King and Queen of the Pridelands, Simba and Nala, sleeping peacefully away in their special sleeping spot. As both of them were already retired and no longer the rulers of the kingdom, their duties had since been taken over by Kiara and her mate, Kovu, making them the new King and Queen and current rulers of the Pridelands.

Though she was humbly honored to inherit the title as Queen, she had long wished that she didn't have to inherit the mountain of responsibilities that came with it. Since Kovu became the new King, she rarely had the chance to just be alone with her mate and spend some quiet time together with him. His duties had always been the reason why he was always away from Pride Rock, and sometimes even from the Pridelands, as how he had to take off two days ago on a journey to the neighboring Dessert Lands where he had to attend a peace meeting with the King there, leaving Kiara as the Queen to fill in his duties back in the Pridelands until he gets back.

And so for the past two days, Kiara had a hard time juggling her duties of maintaining peace and order amongst the animals in the kingdom, while also performing her role as mother to her cubs, above also being the lead hunter amongst the lionesses. Though both Simba and Nala had helped her to lessen her burdens, she constantly found herself in a lethargic state throughout the past two days, though it was unavoidable as she had given birth to Uzuri just two weeks ago and was still recovering from the post-partum period.

Longing for some relaxing time by herself, Kiara realized that with everyone in the lair still asleep, this was the perfect time to escape a few minutes and take a leisure stroll around in the grasslands. Though she was a bit hesitant to leave for fear that her cubs, especially Uzuri, would stir up while she left, she eventually cleared all doubts away from her mind after deciding she badly needed some 'me time'.

She treaded softly past the opening until she got to the stepping stones, at which point she immediately wasted no time to descend down the kopje and into the vast surrounding meadow below.

"Just a few minutes only, Kiara, just a few minutes," she reminded herself once she reached the bottom, though she doubted she would even heed her own advice.

The view of the endless greenery all around was not an unfamiliar sight to her, though it was rare moments like this that she could actually stop and appreciate all that she was seeing at the moment. Taking a deep breath of the cool, fresh air, the young lioness strode on, wearing a relieved smile that brightened her otherwise tired face.

The savanna was still peacefully silent, though more and more animals have started to appear as they all had awoken from their sleep. Antelopes, servals and various birds all cheerfully greeted and bowed to their Queen, as Kiara offered them a humble smile as she passed by her subjects.

With her mind soon completely relaxed and all signs of tiredness and lack of sleep had vanished altogether, Kiara became preoccupied with the serenity around her and failed to notice that more than half an hour had passed by and she had strayed a few miles away from Pride Rock. It was only when she reached the foot of Mapongo Cliffs that she realized she had walked for too long and went too far away.

"Oh great, now I have to run all the way back!" She grumbled to herself, fearing that her cubs would have already woken up and caused a commotion back in the lair. Still, she decided to take a few more seconds to just stare at the cliffs and clear away the last bits of stress and doubts from her mind. It was at that moment she suddenly noticed a lone egret flying above the cliffs before zooming past her in the skies, which came as being odd to Kiara as she knew egrets usually flew together in flocks, but she simply dismissed it and decided not to think about it any further.

Just as she was about to turn around, her sharp eyes spotted another figure; this one was descending down the Cliffs, hopping from one rock down to another. This made Kiara go on full alert mode. She squinted her eyes and instantly recognized the figure to be another lion, a male lion, in fact, by the look of the thick mane that covered its head. The young lioness froze; this foreign lion was definitely a trespasser, there were only two male lions in the Pridelands, her father and Kovu, and she knew this lion can't be either of them. She'd never seen him before.

This put her in a dilemma. It was Kovu's job to prevent rogue lions from entering the Pride Lands and Kiara was taking over that duty for him, but she knew she wasn't much of a fighter, and judging by the massive size of the other lion, she wouldn't stand the slightest chance against him. She gasped as the lion climbed down the last few rocks before landing on the solid ground. He was now only several feet in front of her.

The Lion started walking forward, though he didn't seem to notice Kiara at all as he walked with his head facing the ground instead of looking forward. The lioness unsheathed her claws, though she remained frozen in her spot. As the other lion got closer, Kiara suddenly noticed a few details that turned her fear into bewilderment.

This lion had a bright coat of orange fur, almost like Simba's, but his was dirtied by dust and a few bleeding cuts around his body. His thick mane brilliant red, just like her father's, only his was slightly wavier and part of it was also covered in dust. But the most astonishing detail of all, was a distinct mark on the lion's left shoulder. Kiara stared at the mark, it looked too familiar to her that she couldn't even believe she was actually staring at it. All of a sudden, the lion who had been walking with his head down finally noticed Kiara's shadow and instantly looked up.

It was almost an electrifying moment the instant both lion and lioness' gazes met, as both had looks of bewilderment plastered on their faces. And it was during this wild moment that Kiara had a good thorough look at this other lion's face, and all of a sudden the clutter of questions that churned in her mind finally clicked to form a single, almost forgotten name:

"KION?!"

The other Lion's jaw dropped the moment she mentioned that name. Then, in a matter of seconds, a twinkle gleamed in his eyes and his look of confusion instantly turned into pure joy. Suddenly, and without any warning, he suddenly lurched forward into the air before tackling her into the ground, taking Kiara completely by surprise. Unexpectedly finding herself now on her back, she thought for a wild moment that she had just made a fatal mistake of mistaken identity, but the shower of nuzzles and hearty laughter that she instantly received soon after rebutted her fear.

"KIARA! I almost didn't recognize you!"

It took a while for her to respond as she herself was overcome with fits of giggles as her brother kept on passionately rubbing his muzzle against hers. "I can say the same about you, Kion!" she managed to say in between her laughs before wrapping both her arms around his back in a deep embrace. He was definitely much heavier and bigger than the small-sized, playful cub that sometimes used to sleep on her chest at night over a year ago, but the familiar sense of affection that she felt as they hugged could only be radiated by her 'baby' brother.

A minute later, the siblings eventually let go of each other and Kiara was able to stand on her fours again. She took the next few moments to proudly gaze at her brother; the small tuft on his head had grown into a thick lock of mane that waved when the wind blew past, strong protruding muscles now covered his entire legs and chest which greatly impressed her, and he now had an overall robust-looking stature that would easily attract any other lioness' attention. Kiara grinned as she was certain that the lioness' back in the lair would have a hard time keeping their eyes off him when they got back. She still couldn't believe that just a year ago, this lion was still only a cub when he and the rest of the Lion Guard left the Pridelands on a spiritual journey to meet the 'Spirits of the Elders' on the other side of Africa. And speaking of which...

"How did your journey go? And where are the rest of the Guard?" Kiara asked, realizing that his team-mates weren't with him.

"Oh, the mission was... mystifying... it's a long story," Kion merely responded, hinting that he didn't want to talk about that particular subject just yet. "As for the rest of the Guard, we were all just too tired after walking non-stop for eighteen days on our way back to Pridelands. So we all went our separate ways the moment we arrive at the Border..."

Kiara nodded, understanding that he was certainly exhausted after the journey. "Well, I'm sure you wouldn't mind walking a few more miles to get to Pride Rock. I know Mum and Dad would be overjoyed to see you... although they might wonder who you are when they first see you."

"Heh, I bet they will," Kion chuckled as they started to head back home. "So what have you been up to while I was away? Did I miss anything significant?"

Kiara grinned. "Oh, nothing much. I became Queen, got married, and have three cubs of my own..." She responded in a casual manner. Kion faked a surprised expression.

"Wow, sis... I mean, your Royal Highness... I'm surprised the Pridelands hasn't turned upside-down with you at the helm!" Kion sneered, which earned him a hard shove from his sister who shot him an exasperated look.

"Very funny..." Kiara remarked unamusedly, though she couldn't help but grin herself looking at the mocking face Kion threw at her.

"Heh, anyways... I can't believe you're already married and having cubs of your own, sis," Kion said, pretending to look impressed before putting on a teasing smirk, "So who's the unfortunate lion who's crazy enough to willingly spend the rest of eternity being with you?"

Kiara held her head high and decided that getting back at his teasing would be immature. Ugh, she missed everything about her brother except his annoying quips. That was something that could have disappeared... but then again, he wouldn't be her brother if he wasn't annoying. "Oh, just a childhood friend," She coolly responded. "You've met him before, Kion. His name's Kovu."

That made Kion halt abruptly in his tracks. "Ko- KOVU?! Kiara, what were you thinking being together with an Outsider?! They're our sworn enemies! How can you sleep at night knowing your cubs have Outsider blood flowing in their veins?! You better be pulling my leg on this one!"

Kiara stopped and gave him a stern stare, "Relax, Kion. Things have changed since you left the Pridelands... the Outsiders are no longer our enemies. In fact, all of the Outsider lions are now part of Pride! Well, except maybe Zira and her son, Nuka." Kion shot her an even more bewildered look. "It's uh... a long, complicated story."

Kion glared at her, holding back his frustration. "Kiara, back when me and the Guard were still in the Pridelands, half the time we had to chase them away from trespassing into our land!"

"And that was in the past, Kion," Kiara calmly responded. "Sometimes you just have to let go of the past for the greater good. Dad and the Outsiders realized this and managed to put aside all differences so we can all live together in peace."

Of course, this piece of information was new to Kion. He was still in the dark over what exactly transpired that eventually led to his former enemies now being part of his pride, but quite frankly, he just couldn't give it a second thought at the moment, as he was still too tired from his journey back home.

"You know what, Kiara? I'm just too tired to argue with you about all this... can we just go back to Pride Rock?" He finally sighed in defeat, though he actually started walking ahead without waiting for her reply.

Kiara shook her head before catching up with him. The air between them had suddenly become gloomy, a huge contrast to the joyous atmosphere when they were first reunited only minutes ago. She stole a glance and saw him staring at the ground as they walked. That made her feel guilty and she wished that the turn of events hadn't turned out that way.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, they soon reached the vast meadows that surrounded Pride Rock, which stood a couple of miles away from where they were at that point. Kiara had expected Kion to make a comment about seeing the familiar sight of their home or something along that line, but her brother was still staring at the ground and sulking to himself as they walked. She heaved a sigh and started thinking for a way to try and at least lighten his spirits up.

As she looked ahead, she saw that the way up to Pride Rock was nothing but green grass all around with not a single other animal or any obstacles in sight, and this brought back a distant memory that eventually clicked into an idea.

"Hey, Kion... doesn't this sight ahead of us look familiar to you?" She asked him with a subtle grin.

Kion looked at his sister before looking ahead. "Yeah, its Pride Rock..." He responded unenthusiastically. "Home sweet home, I guess..."

"I know... but look, the coast is clear all the way to the base of our home! Don't you remember what we used to do when there's a clear path like that?"

Kion paused and thought for a moment. "Oh yeah... we used to race and see who can reach- HEY!"

He stumbled onto his side after Kiara had given him a shove before taking off. "See you at the bottom!"

Kion's eyes widened, not believing his sister had just done that. "HEY WAIT, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" He yelled, before chasing after her.

Despite being tired from his journey back, Kion found himself laughing in between huffing and panting as he tried to catch up with Kiara. "I'm gonna get you for that, Kiara! Ha-ha!"

"Nah, you could never catch up with me, Kion, not even when we were younger!" Kiara teased without looking behind, still holding the lead.

They raced on for the last two miles, and Kion was still unable to close the gap between himself and Kiara. And with Kiara only yards away from being declared as the winner, Kion decided now's the time to get back at his sister for shoving him earlier, even if it means playing dirty. With a massive thrust of his hind legs, he launched himself into air and pratically pounced on Kiara before she could reach the base of their home.

"Whoa, HEY!" She yelled, as the impact caused them to roll forwards before they crashed into a pile of heap.

The moment they stopped rolling, they found themselves laying on top of each other. And instead of either one of them yelling out or chastising the other in annoyance, both siblings ended up having fits of laughter while still laying on the ground.

"WOW! I can't believe how much fun that was!" Kion exclaimed minutes later as they picked themselves up. "That was honestly the best thing I've experienced in the last 12 months!"

Kiara didn't respond but instead, she smiled softly at him, glad to see her brother in a lighter mood again. After a few moments of recovering from his fit of laughter, Kion noticed his sister was still smiling at him and still without saying a word, and he finally realized why she had initiated the impromptu race. That was when he also remembered what had transpired earlier on, and a pang of guilt instantly hit him.

"Hey, sis..." He began, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I owe you an apology for shouting at you earlier. I guess I was still a lil' grumpy from exhaustion. I really didn't mean to shout at you like that."

Kiara nodded. "Actually, I was about to apologize to you for making you all grumpy!" She laughed, which came as a relief for Kion. "So, seeing as that we're both sorry, I accept your apology."

Kion smiled and extended his right paw to her. "So, we're friends again, right?"

Kiara paused and looked at his extended paw before shifting her gaze straight into his eyes. That was when her smile suddenly disappeared and replacing it was an unexpected fiery glare that she shot at him, taking Kion completely by surprised.

"Hey! Who do you think you're speaking to, huh?" She growled threateningly, causing Kion to hurriedly ponder what mistake did he make this time. "I don't care how big and how old you are, Kion. I'm still your elder sister!"

Kion silently nodded and lowered his extended paw, thinking that either that, or his last sentence had caused her to feel offended. But before he could apologize, Kiara's face changed once again and her glare turned into a teasing grin. "But of course, I'm more than honored if you consider me as a friend and not just your elder sister."

Kion rolled his eyes, masking his sense of relief before giving her a long, loving nuzzle. "I've always considered you as my friend, Kiara. Even since when we were younger... that's kinda the embarrassing truth." He admitted, as Kiara nuzzled him back.

They soon let go of each other and Kiara smiled at him. "Thank you, Kion... I really appreciate it that."

Kion gave her a nod before leading the way up the first few steps of Pride Rock. "Come on, I can't wait to see Mum and Dad!" And so the siblings walked together side by side on good terms, with Kion more emotionally prepared to meet his parents again and his new extended family members.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _He shut his eyes tighter and covered his ears as he tried to ignore the flashing of brilliant white that illuminated the lair and the claps of thunder that soon followed. The young cub could feel the strong winds of the storm blowing rain and leaves into the lair through the opening, causing him to shiver and making it impossible for him to peacefully retire into his slumber._

 _Oh, how he wished he hadn't insisted his parents that he was big enough to sleep on his own, how he wished his parents didn't allow him to choose a sleeping corner of his own, and most damningly, how he wished he hadn't chosen a corner that was right next to the opening of the lair! It was probably no use regretting his past decisions, the young one decided to try and ignoring everything that was going on around him and just_ _try_ _to go back to sleep._

 _BOOM!_

 _He woke up with a jolt and a trembling body after a massive thunder crashed with an ear-shattering explosion. That was it, he couldn't take it anymore. In a state of panic, he stood up and started looking around for sanctuary. The first thing he saw_ _were_ _the sleeping Lionesses, though as surprised as he was that none of them seemed to be disturbed by the raging storm outside, he wasn't familiar with any of them and decided not to be in their way. He looked up and saw his parents sleeping on the special rock slab above and badly wanted to join them, but he was scared he wouldn't reach them in time before the next lightning hit._

 _And then, just a few feet away from the lionesses and slightly deeper into the den, he spotted a younger lioness who had the privilege of having a sleeping corner of her own. Without thinking twice, the young cub scampered to her, accidentally tripping on a lioness hunter's tail along the way._

 _"Kiara... Kiara..." he whispered, nudging the sleeping lioness with his muzzle._

 _Kiara eventually opened a sleepy eye, though she immediately became fully alert when she saw the frightened face of the cub looking back at her. "Wha- Kion? Why? What's the matter?" She asked with genuine concern._

 _"Kiara... can I sleep with you? I uh... the storm is keeping me awake..." The cub shyly responded, embarrassed at his own request of asking his sister to accompany him in his sleep._

 _Kiara looked towards the opening and saw the storm, and instantly smiled at the cub. She knew her baby brother was still trying to overcome his fear of thunderstorms. "Sure, Kion. Here, sleep on my right. That way you won't see all the flash of lightning."_

 _He didn't wait for another second to do as she said and he soon buried his face into her right shoulder. And just in time too, as a flash of lightning struck and another clap of thunder exploded in the air outside just as he did. Kiara could feel the young cub's body rattling against hers in fear, and so decided to soothe him by slowly licking his head and back._

 _"Don't be afraid, Kion. I'll make sure the lightning and thunder will never get to you while I'm here," she calmly whispered, which seemed to work as her baby brother soon stopped shivering and looked at her with sleepy eyes._

 _"Thank you, Kiara," he managed to say before resting his head again on her shoulder. Thank you for being a great big sister... I... I love you..."_

 _Kiara smiled as she felt his breathing eased and his heavy eyes shut themselves despite another flash of lightning flooding the den with light. "I love you, too, Kion," she whispered, giving his sleeping figure a brief nuzzle against his head before closing her eyes and retiring back to her sleep._

 **End**

 **So, how did I do? A bit rushed, I know, but like I said, this is just some light writing I decided to do to make sure my writing skills don't get rusty. And don't worry, again I'm reminding everyone that this is just a one off and my next chapter will definitely be a lemon, although I'm yet to decide what pairing I should write. Also, if anyone is interested in continuing this short story of mine or revamp it into their own version, please let me know through PM and I'll give you my blessing. Also, give me a few suggestions on what pairing should I write next for the next chapter and I'd gladly put them into consideration. Cheers!**

 **L.S.F.**


End file.
